Come back to me
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: O que dizer quando o grande amor da sua vida, diz que vai embora?


Web: Come back to me

Autora: Lela Arias

Nome: Come back to me

Categoria: Romance

Classificação: Livre

Sinopse: O que dizer quando o grande amor da sua vida, diz que vai embora? Como reagir diante a esta situação? Essas e outras perguntas vêem à mente de Elliot quando Olivia diz que vai embora.

N/A: Essa fic, eu escrevi, depois de um sonho EO que tive. Apesar de ter o nome de uma musica do David Cook (Adoro esse cara), não é uma songfic, vai ter SG o/\o

Lá estava ele, andando pelo Central Park, era um final de tarde frio de quase inverno (SG: Já começa com depressão), ele caminhava perto de um lago, havia pessoas caminhando no parque, algumas brincavam com seus cachorros; também havia folhas caídas por toda parta, mal dava para ver a calçada, mas Elliot não se importava, ele mal havia notado, sua mente estava em Olivia. Em sua amada Olivia Benson (SG: Woooont que fofo)

*Flashback*

O que ele deveria fazer? Elliot estava parado em frente à Olivia, ele estava sem palavras.

_ El. El, você está bem? Apenas diga sim ou não.

Elliot buscava o que dizer, mas nada saia de sua boca, era como se ele estivesse mudo, ele mal consegui completar suas palavras. Como ele poderia estar bem? Se Elliot estava perdendo a única pessoa que lhe restou. (SG: Falando assim dá até dó dele)

_ Não, eu não estou bem! Liv Como quer que eu esteja bem se você me diz que vai para o outro lado do país? – Elliot diz quase gritando

_ Não grita comigo, Stabler!

_ Eu não estou gritando – Dando um soco em seu armário – Por quê? Só me diz por que, Liv

_ Eu acho que você entende o porquê de eu estar indo embora (SG: Ui, acho que é culpa dele)

_ Entendo o quê? Que você tem medo de se arriscar? Medo de ver no que pode dar? Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que te amo, mas você simplesmente prefere fingir que nada acontece entre nós e que se isso não dá certo é porque a culpa é minha, é isso que eu entendo, mas se você quer ir embora, tudo bem, eu já aprendi a lidar com as suas idas e vindas. Antes eu quero que saiba que te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. (SG: Nossa. Não faz isso com ele)

_ Elliot, não... Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é – Olivia indo até a porta do vestiário

Ver o grande amor de sua vida ir embora era difícil, a única reação de Elliot foi descontar sua raiva, dando socos em seu armário, como se aquilo

*Fim do flashback*

Ela foi embora, sem um beijo, o primeiro beijo, mesmo sendo de despedida; sem ao menos uma explicação razoável de porque ir embora. Elliot se sentia só, não tinha ninguém.

Ele estava andando calmamente, não tinha ninguém em sua casa, Kathy o deixou e levou as crianças com ela (SG: Como ela é vaca). Elliot estava cabisbaixo, uma folha cai cruzando seu caminho, Elliot a observa, até que a folha chegasse ao chão, ele olha para cima procurando saber de onde a folha havia caído, era uma árvore que não tinha mais folhas, Elliot se sentia como aquela árvore (SG: Sem comentários), sua ultima folha era Oliva e ela havia caído, o deixando só sem nada nem e ninguém

*Flashback*

Após dar vários socos em seu armário, Elliot soube que aquilo não fazia a sua raiva passar (SG: Mas quem é o gênio que dá soco no armário vai passar a raiva?), ele precisava andar e pensar melhor sobre o que estava acontecendo, Elliot sai do vestiário seguindo para a sala dos detetives.

_ El! El, cara a sua mão está sangrando – Fin diz preocupado com o amigo

_ Quem liga? – Elliot pegando seu casaco e saindo da sala

_ Qual é do estresse do Stabler? – Perguntou Fin para Munch

_ Você não soube? A Liv vai embora

_Ah cara, de novo? Ela vai para qual divisão?

_ Para alguma divisão de LA

_ Eu tenho dó do próximo suspeito

*Fim do flashback*

Ele estava passando perto de alguns balanços, Elliot olha para eles e vê uma mulher, ela se parecia muito com Olivia, Elliot se aproxima dela

_ Liv? – Tocando seu ombro

_ Não, meu nome é Paola (SG: Coitadinho dele)

_ Me desculpa... Eu... Eu... Me desculpa – Se afastando da mulher

Elliot não entendeu por que ir até a mulher, ele sabia que não era Olivia, mas seus sentimentos disseram o contrario. Olivia não saia de sua mente, toda vez que ele fechava seus olhos, Elliot via o belo sorriso de Olivia.

Algumas horas depois, Elliot chega à sua casa e vê Olivia sentada nos degraus em frente à porta, ele esfrega seus olhos para ter certeza do que via. Era mesmo Olivia Benson quem estava ali, parada em frente è sua porta? (SG: Agora veio na minha cabeça a música "My life would suck without you")

_ Você não tem um vôo para Los Angeles amanhã de manhã?

_ Eu cancelei – Se levantando

_ Por que cancelou?

_ Porque não faz sentido eu ir embora

_ Você não é feliz aqui. Qual é o seu motivo para ficar? (SG: Não faz pergunta idiota)

_ O maior motivo para eu ficar é você (SG: Nossa. Depois dessa eu beija ela)

_ Eu sabia que você iria voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde – Elliot diz a abraçando – E com "mais cedo" eu queria dizer alguns dias, não oito horas

_ Não precisei pensar muito para perceber que meu lugar é aqui com você – Pegando na mão de Elliot (SG: Traduzindo: "Não tem nada melhor do que você me esperando em LA")

_ Ai – Afastando suas mãos de Olivia

_ O que houve?

_ Não é nada, eu estou bem

_ Mas as suas mãos não estão – Olhando para as mãos de Elliot – Por que fez isso?

_ Fiquei com medo de te perder, Liv. Eu sei que não deveria existir nada entre nós, além de amizade, mas é inevitável não se apaixonar pelo seu sorriso, seu olhar e o seu jeito doce de ser.

_ Diga isso para a chefia e aos ratos da corregedoria quando vir à tona

_ Eu posso gritar para que todos ouçam o quanto eu te amo e preciso de você (SG: Que fofo. Gente eu sou um gênio)

Elliot a beija apaixonadamente, pela primeira vez seus lábios tocavam os de Olivia, aquele beijo era algo que ambos desejavam há muito tempo. Agora sim, a tensão que havia entre eles há doze anos, teve um fim. Um fim para a tensão entre Elliot e Olivia, mas um começo para uma nova paixão.


End file.
